


Loves Recovery

by lasairfhiona



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ha rry remembers the past and wonders if he can recover the past love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loves Recovery

+++++++++

Harry sat looking at the picture in his hand. He normally kept it in a locked drawer with his other personal papers. He didn't know what made him pull it out tonight and look at it. It had been taken back when he was CO of Nautilus, the better part of fifteen years ago and it was still his favourite picture of Lee Crane. It showed the younger man relaxed and happy. While he often saw Lee relaxed and happy now, this was different. The picture showed a carefreeness that he didn't see coming from his Commander anymore.

Taking a drink of the scotch he'd poured, Harry leaned back in his big leather chair and remembered when it had been taken. Fate had transpired to not only put Lee and him on leave at the same time, but to also put them at the same resort. A very exclusive resort. One that catered to a certain clientele – gay men. Suspicion had run high when they discovered the presence of the other on the first day. However, dinner together and a discussion full of hidden meanings eased their apprehension and they agreed to go their own ways and have the vacation they'd each planned. Only fate once again intervened and they often found themselves on the same beach, walking the same trail, or at the meal buffets at the same time. It was when they went to rent a sailboat at the same time that they decided maybe they should just join forces and spend the last several days together since they seemed to be doing the same things anyway. It was during a campout they'd elected to have on one of the resort's private islands that they discovered the attraction they had for one other. An attraction they would never have been able to voice due to their jobs and ranks. An attraction they decided they could let live while they were at the resort, even if it were only for a few nights. Here they weren't Captain Harriman Nelson and Lt Lee Crane. Here they were just two men on vacation finding a little peace and happiness with one another.

They spent hours talking about their hopes and dreams. They revealed pieces of themselves they'd kept hidden from their families and friends. And they indulged in their desire for one another and made love by firelight, and in the shadows cast by the rising, or setting, sun. Then before they left, they talked about how their few days together could never be repeated or mentioned again.

At the time, he'd thought it was for the best, even if all he really wanted to do was to arrange to meet Lee at the same resort in six months. He'd always kept the feelings that had grown since the young man stepped on board his submarine, buried as far down as he could muster. In the few days they had together, he had the chance to open that box and love Lee they way he wanted to before he had to shove them back into their neat little box. There was a complication to that plan, however. They didn't fit anymore. In the little bit of time he allowed himself to feel the attraction he had for the young lieutenant, his feelings grew.

The last few months of his tour of duty on Nautilus had been hell. Lee continued on the same as he'd been before, or at least that was the appearance he gave. Harry had no idea what was going on in the young man's head. Of course, Outwardly, he too gave the appearance of being the same as he was before he'd gone on leave. Inwardly, however, had been another matter. He'd wanted to see that smile directed at him even just one more time. Fate hadn't intervened for him that time. He'd soon rotated off Nautilus, and had been able to put those feelings back into their box, now that he no longer saw Lee Crane on a daily basis. In fact, his path never crossed Lee's again until the now Commander was attached to Seaview a couple years ago.

Leaning back in the big leather chair, he sipped his scotch, letting it warm him, and closed his eyes. Working with Lee had been its own kind of heaven and hell. Right off the bat they meshed and worked like they had been together for years. Off the ship, they formed an easy friendship that was closer then he could have asked for. He trusted Lee implicitly. Lee was his confidant. There was just one thing he couldn't, wouldn't, disclose to the younger man. He wouldn't reveal that he'd fallen in love with him all those years ago and that his feeling hadn't changed in the ensuing years. It wasn't that he'd pined away for Lee's love. He hadn't. He was content, for the most part, with the new relationship the formed. It was just at times when he was lonely, or had something special he wanted to share with someone who would express more than the typical 'Congratulations, Sir' and 'That's great, Harry". He was lonely and he was tired of the platitudes that had been coming in all day. Maybe that was why he'd pulled out the picture tonight.

######

Lee knocked on the door and quietly turned the knob when he got no answer. He'd seen the sliver of light from under the Admiral's door and wanted to check and see if there was anything he could do to help his boss. Admiral Nelson had seemed out of sorts the last couple days and he was concerned about what could be wrong since his boss hadn't confided in him about it. The sight that greeted him when he walked into the Admiral's off made him smile. Nelson had fallen asleep in his chair, with papers in his hand. His feet were propped up on the desk as he leaned back in his chair. An empty glass of what Lee presumed had contained scotch since he know of Nelson's preference for the single malt beverage, sat on the blotter next to his feet.

Walking around the Admiral's desk Lee reached out to shake Nelson's shoulder when he stopped short. It wasn't work related papers the Admiral still held. It was a picture. A picture of him, to be more precise. It was one he'd never seen before but he knew the minute he saw it when and where it had been taken. He hadn't allowed himself to think of that week in a long time. He didn't dare think of 'Harry' when he worked and had a friendly relationship with 'the Admiral. He couldn't risk dwelling on 'what could have beens' but seeing the picture of himself looking happy and contented brought it all back. How he'd waited in that spot for Nelson. How they'd gone for a walk along the beach and how they'd ended up in Harry's bungalow to make love and watch the sun set from the comfort of each other's arms.

"Sir…" he said quietly, backing away as to not give the appearance of looking over the Admiral's shoulder.

"Huh…what?" Harry stuttered opening his eyes and looking confused.

"Admiral, you fell asleep at your desk. Maybe you should consider turning in for the night," Lee suggested.

"I think I will, "Nelson replied with a yawn. Pushing back slightly, he dropped his feet to the floor. "I am rather tired," he added as he tossed the picture to his desk, forgetting what he'd held until he saw Lee looking at it. "I…ahhh…" he stammered trying to find the words to explain.

"I'd forgotten you had a camera with you," Lee commented quietly, remembering how they'd have to stop every so often so Harry could take a photo.

"I didn't take *that* many photos," Harry stated, almost as if he'd known what Lee had been thinking. "Just the one of you, some scenery and sunset shots. That's about it," he added. In the two years Lee had been at the Institute this was the first time there had been mention of that week fifteen years ago. Lee never even acknowledged recognizing the painting of the coastline where they'd shared their week together that hung in his office. He'd acquired the watercolour several years ago at an artist's bazaar.

"I'm surprised you kept it," Lee said as he leaned one hip against Nelson's desk in what was his usual position.

"Why?" Harry asked, swiveling his chair to face Lee and leaning back. Deciding for a little boldness of his own after he'd seen Lee get closer, he added, "It was a lovely week."

"Yes. It was," Lee agreed quietly.

"Why then?" Harry asked. "Why did we pretend it never happened?" He knew the answer, or at least he knew his answer, but he wanted to hear what Lee thought about their decision fifteen years ago.

"Because of the Navy and our careers. Because of your career. Because it was what *you* wanted. Any or all of the above, you choose," Lee answered with a shrug.

"Not the way I wanted it. Not the way I wanted it at all. I just didn't see any other alternatives at the time. You were fast tracking to command on my recommendations. I was going in another direction. Any hint of impropriety between us would have killed your career and I knew how much a Navy career meant to you. It would have also derailed plans for Seaview," Harry explained. He needed Lee to know it hadn't been what he'd wanted but had been a matter of doing what needed to be done to protect both of them.

Lee nodded. He understood. It didn't mean he had like the decision, it just meant he'd understood it. Fifteen years ago and today. It was just that back then he'd had to work though his feeling of hurt and rejection and quiet the voice in his head that told him Nelson was just using him before he could understand they had done what was best for both of them. Truth be told, if he'd been in Harry's position, he'd have done the same thing. That was then, however. "Things are different now," he said more to himself, realizing at the same time how easily he'd switched from thinking of the man as 'the Admiral' to thinking of him as Harry.

"Yes. They are," Harry agreed sitting up a bit straighter.

"We're both live at the institute and work on Seaview," Lee commented pretty much stating the obvious.

"We already spend time together outside of work," Harry added.

"So it wouldn't be like we are suddenly doing something out of he ordinary for either of us," Lee continued. They were each adding to a continuous thought.

"No. Not out of the ordinary at all," Harry concurred leaning forward and resting his hand on Lee's knee.

He ran his hand over Harry's hand, feeling the springy hair tickle his palm before grasping it with alight squeeze. "No. Not at all," Lee mostly repeated for something to say.

"Is this were I invite you up to see my etchings?" Harry questioned with a smile placing his other hand over Lee's.

Reaching out, Lee picked up the photograph. "Wasn't that my line?" he asked as he handed the picture to Harry.

Taking the image, Harry looked at it fondly. Oh yes, that had been Lee's line back then. But now, with Lee sitting close to him, holding his hand. He felt it was his turn to say it. Besides if things continued the way they seemed to be going the photo would have a new meaning. No longer would it represent something special found then lost, or rather given up. "I believe it was and I believe I saw a whole lot more then your 'etchings' if I remember correctly," Harry confirmed.

Lee slid off the desk and pulled Harry to his feet. "Come on. Take me upstairs to see your etchings," Lee propositioned softly.

"I think I will," Harry complied giving Lee's hand a squeeze as he led them from behind the desk and across the office. In the middle of reaching for the door, he stopped and turned to look at Lee. " Yesterday they notified me I'd been awarded the Nobel Prize for my work in Marine Biology," he blurted out.

Lee stood there stunned at the news then he gathered Harry into his arms, hugging him tightly. "I'm *so* proud of you," he declared, kissing Harry at the same time.

He sighed when he felt Lee's arms go around him and he melted into the soft kiss. This was what he wanted, longed for. "Thank you," was all he could say. The thing was, he didn't know what exactly he was thanking Lee for.

"Now we have two things to celebrate," Lee proclaimed caressing Harry's cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Two?" Harry questioned. He wasn't following what Lee was saying. He was too busy enjoying the feeling of being in Lee's arms once again.

"Us and your Nobel Prize," Lee answered, kissing Harry between stating what they had to commemorate.

"Yes. Us," Harry agreed as he pulled back and turned to the door. "Let's go," he said leading them through the outer office to the private elevator that led to the penthouse. He'd pulled the picture out to reflect on a moment in his life of pure contentment never expecting to recover the love they shared that week. However, now that they reclaimed it, he had no intention of letting Lee go a second time.


End file.
